


Alone At Last

by clutchesofaname



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1920s, Alcohol, F/M, Genderbending, Humanstuck, Mafiastuck, Oneshot, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutchesofaname/pseuds/clutchesofaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leijon and Vantas work under the Peixes Mafia. After a failed assassination attempt, Karena shows up to relieve Nepete of his duties. Damn him and his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

He rolls his neck and tips back his glass. The ice cubes clink; one falls between his lips. He rolls it around his tongue a few times before gnashing it between his teeth. He sets his glass on the counter by the door and looks around.  
Slow night. The police busted another place a few blocks away; new guys, selling booze for cheap and women for cheaper. Competition. Where else could you get a drink and a fuck?  
Five guesses who ratted them out.  
They’re safe; they get warnings every night but as far as the police are concerned? They can’t be bothered with looking at the place. Funding got cut; they got it back through an anonymous donation.  
It’s amazing how generous people can be when someone has something they want.  
The door opens, music spilling into the small receiving room before closing again. Just someone coming around to get his drink. He sighs and looks at his watch. Six hours until closing. He groans and rolls his neck, bored halfway to death. But he can’t leave his post. Not until he’s dismissed and replaced.  
Speaking of dismissal- three quick knocks at the door. He slides the peep-hole open and peers out. A derby cap stares him in the eyes.  
“Password?”  
An annoyed sigh. “I don’t need to tell you the password.”  
He grins. “No password no admittance.” He tries to close the peephole but only does so to the halfway point- delicate digits stop him in his tracks.  
“Let me in before I kick down the door and-“  
“Password purrlease,” he trills, delighted at this game.  
“Has it changed?”  
“Not purrmitted to tell you.”  
“Fine- spicy tuna?”  
“Sorry, but-“  
“Damn it, just let me in!”  
He opens the door wide and steps back, to stay the hell out of her way. She’s pissed. His grin grows as she shakes her hair from her cap. Mussed curls spilling about her shoulders, still stiff from the hairspray.  
“You shouldn’t have let me in without the password, I could have been-“  
“Like you’d lead anyone here. You’re too loyal for that. And no one would dare step near here unless they wanted a drink and some mewsic.” He crosses the room and picks up his refilled drink. It barely touches his lips before it’s snatched away. She chugs it down, shaking her head and grimacing. She puts it back in his hand.  
“Bad night?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow. She sits in his chair, leaning her head back and undoing her jacket. She slips it off. Her dress glitters in the dim lighting. A faint flush dances across her cheeks.  
“Strider didn’t show up, I had to dance alone, and our target didn’t even bother showing up. Wasted night. No kill and I have to find blondie and ream her ass. Thank god he didn’t show up. I couldn’t have done it alone.” She shakes her head. “Damn it, I hate having my hair like this.”  
He tut-tuts and crosses over. Leaning down, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses below her ear. “Relax babe—he didn’t show up. Either someone else got him, or he’s laying low. Either way you can’t get him right now. Peixes won’t blame you.” She sighs, leaning her head back. He takes the chance to plant a few more kisses along her neck.  
The door opens. The glass is gone and replaced. She nods to it; he gets it for her and gives it to her. She sips thoughtfully; he trails his nose along her neck, from her ear to her shoulder, back to her ear, to the strap of her dress, tugging on it with his teeth—  
She is so stiff. He leans up, hands splaying across her shoulders. He begins rubbing, thumbs working into her shoulder blades. She sighs, relaxing slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” he whispers. She tilts her head back, eyes dark with eyeshadow and mascara; it looks awful up close but is perfect on the stage. She parts her lips slightly, inhaling before whispering back: “You.”  
He raises an eyebrow. She places her hand on the back of his neck, guiding his head down. Her lips brush his ear- he can feel the residue of her lipstick- and she continues whispering.  
“You, with your teeth, and that grin, and those hands and that fucking suit,” she breathes out. She stands; he straightens himself and smirks. She sets the drink on the floor. Stepping to the side and taking her hands, he moves closer; she backs up.  
“The suit bothers you? I quite like it,” he purrs, placing her hands on his hips. She bites her lip, fingers grasping the fabric. “As fur the rest- you didn’t have a purroblem with them befur.”  
“I wouldn’t have a problem,” she murmurs, cupping his face, “If we were alone. But you haven’t been released, and when you are, I’ll take over.” He pouts as her hands go to his shoulders.  
“So you’re upset beclaws you’ll be alone, on a slow night, with nothing but your thoughts,” he whispers, kissing her neck. “Like me, in my suit, loosening the tie—“  
Her hissing breath interrupts his monologue. She grips his arms as her back meets the cool walls. “Shut up you aren’t helping—“  
“Or alone in our apartment, biting my arm to keep quiet as I—“  
“So help me the second we’re alone—“  
His teeth tug at the soft skin of her neck. She gasps; he smirks. His fingers dance on the straps of her dress. She has a firm grip on his tie.  
“We’re alone right now,” he purrs, kissing the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks flare up.  
“We’re in public- anyone could come in-“  
“Password, my dear. And the side exit is more popular. Discreet.” His fingers trail along a line of beadwork. She bites her lip. His fingers continue tracing the pattern; his face is unreadable.  
She presses her lips to his, pulling him closer. He groans somewhere in his throat; her legs shake and she’s moving her lips against his, trailing a hand down the line of buttons, stopping and going back up. His hands dance along her sides.  
She catches his lower lip between hers; she pulls away ever so slightly to drag her tongue along it. He bristles; she smirks and chuckles. He nips at her lip; she gasps and grips his shoulders. His kisses go lower, across her jaw, ghosting below her ear. A gentle tug on her neck; she feels his torso pressing against hers, he’s so warm--  
And that’s when his hips buck into hers. She lets out a surprised yelp, but not before bucking back. He keeps moving his hips against hers; she moans and wraps her arms around his neck. His playful nips turn into something more primal—she forgot her makeup bag, thank god for the dim lighting otherwise—she buries her face in his neck, his warm hands are lifting up her dress, his breathing is ragged and only turning her on more, a warm hand pressing against her and a shaky command, oh please--  
Two quick knocks at the door. She lets go, surprised. He jumps back, even more surprised. The knocks come again. He wipes at his mouth; she goes to her seat and picks up the drink. He asks for the password; they get it right and come right in, not giving her a second glance before heading into the club. She clenches her legs together and nods to him.  
“You’re-you’re dismissed,” she says, grip on the glass tightening. He nods, reaching around her to get his jacket hung on her chair. There are a few stains on his shirt collar- nothing that won’t ever come out, but she can think of a few people who would never let her hear the end of it--  
Something drops into her lap. He’s opening the front door and leaving as she makes out the object.  
His tie.  
He’s gonna get it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Nepkat blog's Mafiastuck week, but I was busy the week it was due and didn't submit in time. And when I had time to, they shut down because there wasn't enough participation. So this has been sitting in my folder for a while now, and it's finally seeing the light of day! Special thanks to my RP partner for letting me have at it with this AU because we have too many to keep track of.


End file.
